Everybody Knows
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Everybody knew but Olivia, but she quickly finds out what it mean to be a Free Man! EO SMUT!


Disclaimer: The SVU characters

**My first One-shot and AU combined, hope I did well. Plz let me know if I should do another one**.

After a long day at the precinct, everybody was happy to be leaving at eleven thirty. Most everybody went home, but Olivia, Casey, Alex, and Melinda all decided earlier that day that they wanted to go have some fun after work. They stayed behind as everyone else left and got dressed to go out to the club. At twelve o'clock, they all met downstairs at Casey's Range Rover and got ready to club! They were singing and dancing to the mix cd that Casey at bought, when Olivia got a text message.

The text said, "Do you want to hang out tonight?" Elliot.

Olivia showed Melinda and Alex asked how should she respond.

Melinda said, "Just tell him you are with the girls tonight and ya'll can hang out tomorrow."

Alex said, "If he wants to hang out that bad, tell him to bring Munch and meet us at Libra."

Olivia laughed and asked, "What if Munch doesn't want to come, then what?"

Alex said, "You are right, tell him not to come."

Olivia's phone beeped again because she received another text from Elliot saying, "Nevermind, they boys want to hang, maybe tomorrow."

Olivia sent back, "Sure."

Melinda looked back at Olivia and said, "What, he find something else to do?"

Olivia laughed and said, "No the boys are hanging tonight so he said tomorrow."

Casey finally chimed in and said, "Good no testosterone, just estrogen…at least until we get to this club!"

They finally arrived and decided to pay the twenty-dollar fee to get in instead of waiting in a long line. Once in, they were mesmerized by all the find ass guys in the place. All of the women had connections with the guys back at the precinct, but they never acted on those feelings unless they were displayed privately. Fin and Melinda, Casey and Munch, Huang and Alex, and of course the dynamic duo Elliot and Olivia all felt something for one another but didn't pursue it because of where it might lead. They were glad not to have the guys breathing down their throats and have fun with some fresh meet.

As they hit the bar, they were spotted instantly. Three guys approached and grabbed Alex, Casey, and Melinda, leaving Olivia to fend for herself at the bar. Olivia was glad she hadn't been chosen, she wanted to get her drink on before she started flirting. Three dances later, the women were back and Olivia was at the bar nursing a _long-island ice tea_.

Casey said, "God why did I where these heels, I wish I could go back out and get my flats."

The other women laughed as they said in unison, "Told you!"

A guy sitting at the end of the bar was eyeing Olivia and had been doing it for quite some time. Olivia finally made lingering eye contact before the guy signaled for her to come to him.

_Olivia thought about it and said, "What the hell!"_

The girls asked Olivia where she was going and pointed as she walked off. As she approached the gentlemen, she saw him extend his hand and offer her his seat. She sat down while he stood as they talked. His name was Dean Porter and he was from out of town on business. Olivia told him that she and the girls just wanted to party that's why they were there.

Dean asked, "Who you like me to refresh your drink for you?"

Olivia looked down at her drink and said, "If you don't mind, thank you."

They engaged into a deep conversation that lead her to laughing and touching him slow and playfully.

Meanwhile on the other end of the bar was Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Huang who had just arrived and spotted the girls. As they approached, Casey gasped and grabbed Melinda's arm.

Melinda said, "Casey what the hell is…" seeing why she had just grabbed her arm.

Alex looked like she had just seen a ghost when Huang walked up to her and asked her to dance. She went have willing, trying to figure out how they found out that they were there.

Munch and Fin asked, "Who told ya'll we were coming to this club?"

Melinda put her hand on hip and replied, "Nobody we decided this earlier today, did Olivia tell you all that we were coming here?"

Elliot said, "Don't look at me, she wouldn't even text me back when I asked her to hang."

"Where is she by the way?"

Casey said, "Occupied and I suggest you do the same."

Elliot gave Casey a nasty look then started looking around for Olivia. Melinda grabbed Elliot's hand and told him to come dance, while totally dissing Fin in the process. Elliot was lead to the dance floor and stayed there dancing with Melinda on one song then some blonde on the next. When he returned to the bar, he found Fin and Melinda at the bar slobbing each other down.

Elliot tapped Fin and asked, "Have you seen Olivia around here at all?"

Fin turned around and asked, "Why, what you want with her?"

Elliot smirked and said, "Just curious where my partner is?"

Melinda chuckled and said, "Do you mean that literally or figuratively also?"

Elliot started getting hot and asked where she was. Melinda pointed to the other end of the bar where she was sitting laughing as if she was really enjoying herself.

Elliot felt himself start to move toward where she was when Munch ran into him and said, " I hate the women we work with, they act like we aren't worth their time, but these bombs in here are."

Elliot asked, "What did Casey do?"

Munch said, "I ask her just for one dance and she blows me off like I'm nothing and another dude ask her and she hopped off that stood real quick."

Elliot said, "Don't feel bad, Olivia is talking to some guy, I'm about to see who."

Munch said, "Elliot don't lose your cool, she's just your partner remember."

Elliot shook his head as he started his search again, then realized that they were over there anymore. He turned the other way looking to see if they had already passed and as he spun around once more, he saw her walking towards him.

"Liv, what's up?" asked Elliot staring at the guy live was holding hands with.

"El," Liv said startled. "What are you doing here?"

Dean asked, "Olivia, who is this?"

Olivia turned to Dean and said, "Dean this is my partner Elliot, Elliot this Dean."

Dean said, "I know you, we worked on a case long time ago, I seem to remember that you had another female partner, I manage to take her away from you…funny how things never change."

Olivia looked at Dean weird-eyed as she tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

Elliot said, "Oh I remember you, how's your lip doing seeing as though I busted the hell out of it, since things don't change, how about I do it again?"

Olivia could cut the tension with a knife and she didn't want to start any trouble. Olivia asked Elliot to let it go, but Dean just kept talking trash. He started describing how Elliot's last partner let him go for Dean and how he just used her.

Olivia saw the rage in Elliot's eyes and grabbed Fin and Huang's attention just in time. As they moved quickly to get to Elliot, they got there a second late and Elliot had punched Dean and busted his lip open. Olivia pushed Elliot back with the help of Fin and Huang. Dean got back up and went after Elliot, punching Elliot in the back. Olivia turned around, told Dean to stop, and told Elliot to leave.

Olivia grabbed her purse off the floor and the whole crew left. When they got outside, everybody asked what had happened?

Olivia just shook her head and said, "You know you ruin every damn thing El."

Elliot turned to her and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell did you just say to me" Elliot asked.

Fin saw Elliot was pissed, not at Olivia, but at the situation.

Fin said, "Everybody chill out and calm down."

Olivia said, "Calm down, everytime we go somewhere you have to be an ass and try and fight every guy you see me talk to."

"What the hell El, I'm not your woman!"

Elliot was shaking his head as he listened to his partner who was oblivious to his feeling toward her since his divorce three months ago. "_Was she the only one who didn't get it"_, Elliot thought.

They all got into their cars and headed home. Everyone went straight home except for Elliot. He wanted to know why Olivia didn't feel anything for him after all this time. He knocked on her door and was surprised when she just opened the door.

Olivia said, "What do you want El?"

Elliot walked in without answering her question and sat on the couch.

Olivia spun around and said, "You are in my house and you will answer me when I talk to you."

Elliot said, "I want to talk to you, come sit."

Olivia slammed her door shaking the pictures that hung on her wall. She sat next to Elliot guarding her space but was open to a discussion.

Elliot shifted his body toward hers noticing she hadn't changed yet and still had on the short navy blue skirt that made her legs so luscious.

Olivia caught him checking out her legs and said, "This better not be the reason you came over him."

Elliot looked into her eyes and asked, "You are really don't know why I'm here do you?"

Olivia smirked and said, "Not one bit, want to give me a hint?" 

Elliot looked at her and shook his head then asked, "Liv, do you realize I'm a free man now and that I have been for over three months now?"

Liv shrugged her shoulders and gave a look like "And?"

Elliot sighed then said, "Liv, I love you, I have been fighting it for a long time because I was married, but not that I'm a free man you act like you aren't interest anymore."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Because you seem to have lost interest in me."

Elliot looked at her and asked, "How do you figure that?"

Olivia sighed and said, "El you use to call me and just talk now you won't call me unless you want to hang out."

"You started acting like a bachelor, not someone who wanted to be in a relationship, so I gave you your space."

Elliot nodded in understanding then said, "What if I told you, that I wanted you more than you could ever know."

Olivia said, "I would tell you that you were always better at showing than telling" as she bit her lip.

Elliot willingly took the chance that Olivia had presented him and leaned in to kiss her. As his lips touched her, he could feel his heart beat faster and the warmth of her mouth only made him become harder. Olivia opened her mouth letting his touch find its way around her mouth as their kiss grew passionately. He pulled away from her to breathe and took his shirt off while catching his breath. Olivia mimicked him taking offer her halter and throwing it on the floor. Elliot resumed kissing Olivia as he scooped her up and took her to her room where he laid her on the bed and ravished in her beauty. As he started teasing her neck, she grazed her finger nails over his back and moaned softly in his hear only making his erection grow bigger. Elliot slid off the rest of Olivia's garments as well as his before he surveyed her body. He marveled at the spectacular shape it was in and how it fit her perfectly.

"El" Olivia called out.

"Yes, Liv," asked Elliot.

"Show me what I've been missing," she whispered softly.

Elliot got on his knees and sucked her to perfection. He licked and sucked her pure joy until she reached the edge of her peak, twice. Elliot not needing the favor returned quickly threw himself into her making her scream in excitement and pain.

"El…this feels…so fucking…good," Olivia gasped

"Oh ya, babe, I love your sweet deliciousness," he replied back.

"Right there El, oh ya," she screamed again.

He held his head down and kissed her passionately as his movements rapidly increased. Elliot could feel the tension in Olivia's legs as they were about to explode in ecstasy. Elliot started thumping harder and harder into her as he felt himself getting ready for the big release. They screamed each other's names as they came together in pure bliss. They slid up on the bed and lay wrapped in each other, faces full of sweat basking in the moonlight, what could be better than that.

_Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of funny writing it! Lol how did I do?_


End file.
